The Tale of Selkara
by Selkara
Summary: Selken and Teltara have always been very close friends, but while training, they may become closer than they ever realized...
1. Prologue

"Man, you really need to work on your ki control, Selken!" stated Teltara.

"I'm trying, but I need more time to concentrate it!" replied Selken.

The two had been best friends since they were three years old and accidently destroyed their first grade classroom at the age of six; having gotten into a fight eight years ago which causing a large explosion when their ki-enhanced punches made contact. Both were half human, the other half being from a race of people from the planet Vegeta, named Saiyans. Being half-Saiyan, they were capable of great feats, and were very powerful compared to regular humans.

The friends picked up their belongings from the park benches, and began to leave the park. As they walked down the street, the two began speaking of their training they would be doing the next day; they would be practicing ki attacks.

"I'm gonna finally master that new attack I've been working on." Claimed Selken.

"No way, your ki control is terrible! There's no way on this planet you'll ever get it done!" replied Teltara.

"Hey, ask your parents if you can stay over at my place," said Selken, handing Teltara his cell phone "We have to go to training together tomorrow, anyway."

"Okay," Replied Teltara, taking the phone and calling his parents.

After a few minutes of speaking to his parents, Teltara was granted permission and began walking with Selken to his house.

Upon arrival to the house, the two finally realized how exhausted they were from sparring earlier, and immediately collapsed upon their beds and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, each of them not realizing how big of a day the next would be…

The two woke up the next morning, got dressed, and headed out to meet their teacher, Kamitel. Kamitel had been teaching them for around 2 years, and they had grown to like their strict, but caring teacher. Selken and Teltara found him sitting at their normal place, and ran over to him. When they reached him, he announced to them:

"Your training today will be much different than before; we will be training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, so that we may get in two months of training in just one day."

On that note, Kamitel took off into the sky, motioning for the two to follow him; and they did. The three flew for a few minutes, up to a large platform floating in the sky. Landing on it, their teacher turned around and started talking to them.

"Now, when we enter into the time chamber, you two must stick with me! It is very easy to get lost in there, and nearly impossible to find your way back!" he stated.

With that, they began entering into the chamber. Inside, they found two beds, a pantry full of food, and a small dining room with a table in it. They then noticed the outside of the chamber – it was completely white in every direction.

"How long does it go on?" inquired Selken.

"This chamber goes on forever, boys. That is why you need to be so careful not to get lost. The gravity also gets much stronger the farther you go out, so it can be very difficult to return if you are tired." said Kamitel.

Kamitel walked over to the pantry to check on their food supply, while the two boys went to check out a box that was on a table nearby. Inside, they found a bag of beans, a few other assorted objects, and a weird pair of earrings with a large ball on the end. They picked up the earrings.  
"Hey, I wonder what these do!" exclaimed Teltara.

"I don't know, let's put them on and find out!" responded Selken.

"But who gets to try them on first?" inquired Teltara.

"I don't know," said Selken, puzzled, and he thought for a few seconds "I know! We'll each put one on, and if nothing happens, we'll try them on one by one!"

"Okay." stated Teltara.

The two boys started to put the earrings on their ears, while Kamitel began walking out and found them putting them on.  
"No, don't do that!" screamed Kamitel, sounding frightened.

It was too late; the boys had already put the earrings on, and flew towards each other at a high speed. They collided in the air, causing a huge explosion of energy. Kamitel was blinded by the light, and fell backwards from the force of the shockwave. When he stood back up, there was a boy with gray and black hair standing in front of him; the two boys seemed to have disappeared!

"What happened?" inquired the boy.

"This is not good!" said Kamitel, his voice shaking.

The boy walked up to a mirror, and gasped in shock when he saw his appearance.

"What happened to me!?" he screamed.


	2. Chapter 1

"Answer me, Kamitel! What happened to me!?" screamed the boy.

"Those earrings you put on were Potara Earrings... They fuse two peoples' bodies together permanently." responded Kamitel.

"What!? You mean I'm stuck like this forever!?" the boy screamed again.

"Well, there were two people who were able to separate." revealed Kamitel.

"Who were they?" inquired the boy.

"They were two Saiyans known as Vegeta and Kakarot." responded Kamitel.

"I need to find them!" said the boy. "Oh, and also... what do I call myself, now?"

"Your name is now 'Selkara,' since Selken seems to be the dominant of you two." stated Kamitel.

With that, the newly formed Selkara ran out the door into the regular world, and took off towards his house; he had to tell his parents about what happened, and hoped that they would not blame Kamitel for it. Kamitel took off after him, hoping to convince him to come back to train.

Upon arrival at his house, Selkara found the smoking remains of his houses. He could not comprehend what had happened in such a short time; he had only been in the time chamber for 16 hours! How could something have happened in such a short time? Selkara could not comprehend why someone would do this in the first place!

"This is why I was bringing you to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for training, in preparation for something like this happening." said Kamitel.

"Who did this?" demanded Selkara, enraged at the loss of his families.

"Soldiers working under the rule of Kaizer, the ruler of a group of planets known as the Terlan Empire; which has been expanding its grip very close to Earth lately." returned Kamitel.

"But why would they attack me?" demanded Selkara.

"Kaizer believes you might be a threat to him invading the planet, so he thought he'd destroy you before you got any proper training." explained Kamitel.

"This is why I wanted you to train, so you would be ready to fight off his soldiers, guards and even, in time, defeat him." continued Kamitel.

"I want to beat him... no matter what it takes! Let's go, Kamitel, I want to train as hard as possible!" exploded Selkara.

The student and his pupil took off, flying towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, both eager to start the training and get stronger. Selkara was anxious to begin training, hoping to avenge his family as soon as possible. He asked how long they would be training.

"We'll be in there for one year, Selkara. It'll only be a day out here, though." said Kamitel.

One year was a long time of training to Selkara, and he didn't know if he could take a whole year inside that place; with its infinitely expanding white landscape. He didn't know how powerful he would become from this training, but he hoped he would become as strong as possible, maybe strong enough to fight Kaizer.

The two arrived at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and walked inside. Selkara was prepared to spend a whole year here, training near death, with little sleep and rationed food.

"I will make you strong," assured Kamitel. "We will train until you are strong enough, a whole year in here will make you much stronger!"

"I hope." said Selkara.

The two began their training. It was difficult, with the gravity being ten times stronger than that of Earth's just off the edge of the building, but Kamitel said that it got stronger the farther you went out. They trained all hard, sleeping for just 4 hours on most days. Their training was very intense, with Kamitel pushing Selkara to his very limits every day, and every 5 days they would move farther out, the gravity getting more and more intense. Selkara was so tired at the end of the day that he could barely sleep, but he knew he had to press on. He had to avenge his family.

Selkara and Kamitel were training in their eighth month, and Selkara began to be sluggish.

"You need to keep training; Keep pushing yourself!" screamed Kamitel.

"I can't," replied Selkara weakly "I'm too tired!"

"Think of your family! Do you want them to go unavenged? Think of the Earth, it'll be destroyed without you!" yelled Kamitel.

Selkara had completely forgotten about that. He was filled with new energy, and began training harder than he ever had before, moving farther and farther out every day. Soon, he was training under gravity one hundred times the normal gravity of Earth! The food was running low, and the deadline for exit was coming near. Selkara felt that he could take on anyone, with the training that he had received. He felt invincible. With only one month left, Kamitel announced that they had to work on his ki abilities.

"I know it's a little sudden, but you will not be able to beat your opponents just by close combat attacks alone. You will meet strong ki users, whom you would not have a single hope against if you do not have a strong grasp on ki control and attacks." he announced.

They began working on his ki control, which Selkara had always had a bit of trouble with. Eventually, he began to get the hang of it, though. He even started becoming good at it! His confidence grew and grew, and he began to feel like he could easily beat anyone he encountered. He even began to surpass his teacher!

On their last day in the Time Chamber, Kamitel announced that they would be having a final, all out sparring match to test Selkara's abilities. Selkara was confident, yet knew that he would have to be on his constant guard if he wanted to have any hope of defeating his instructor.

They began their match. Kamitel was much faster than Selkara thought, keeping Selkara pressed hard; one slip up would mean a loss. They blocked each other's punches, and dodged at impossible speeds. Selkara saw an opening, and hit as fast as he could straight into Kamitel's stomach. Kamitel dodged and jumped backwards; and shot a large ki blast as soon as he landed. Selkara had to block it! If he didn't, he would surely lose! Selkara raised his hands above his head and concentrated all the ki he could into balls of ki in his hands, and pressed them together, compressing the energy contained. He felt the energy growing, but he knew he couldn't release it yet. With Kamitel's ki blast closing in, he was running out of time; but right when the tension of the power he was compressing was reaching its breaking point; he opened up his hands, allowing it to escape! His blast of energy intercepted Kamitel's in mid air; destroying it while Selkara's ki blast kept going straight to Kamitel. Kamitel tried to dodge, but couldn't in time and got hit by the large blast of energy. Kamitel flew back hundreds of feet, crumpling to the ground after the attack was done. Selkara rushed over to his teacher's side, handing him a bean. His teacher ate it, and was back to normal in no time.

"I guess you won that round, Selkara!" exclaimed Kamitel.

"Yeah, I guess I did!" said Selkara, feeling proud of himself.

They went over to the housing chamber, and took a reading of Selkara's new power level.

"Wow! You have a power level of 85,000! That's not bad, considering you came in here with a power level of 8,000!" cheered Kamitel.

"I really have improved, haven't I? I feel so powerful!" stated Selkara.

"Don't get too cocky, now, as there will be people who serve Kaizer who are much more powerful than that." assured Kamitel.

Kamitel handed him a scouter, telling him to use it to find the people who destroyed his house and harmed his family. Selkara took the scouter and put it on, thanking Kamitel before flying off.

Selkara spent two minutes flying until he saw an arrow appear on his scouter. He flew over to its area, and the scouter directed him toward two people. He read their power levels, and was a little surprised. _Only fourty thousand? _He thought to himself. _This'll be easier than I thought. _Selkara flew out to confront the two fighters.

"Hey! I've got a score to settle with you two!" he told them.

"Well, what have we here," said the first one "a little boy who thinks himself a fighter?"

"Yeah, let's show him who he's dealing with!" exclaimed the second.

The two fighters raised their fists, preparing to attack. Selkara braced himself. He had been training for an entire year to prepare for this moment. The fighters rushed him.

The fighting was intense, fists blasting everywhere. The two tried to corner Selkara, but he jumped out of their way at the last moment, dodging to the side and aiming a kick straight at their lower legs. One jumped, the other hadn't been fast enough and fell on his face. Selkara immediately ran over to him and aimed a kick right into his stomach, but was blasted off his feed by a powerful ki blast. Flying back at extreme speeds, he tried to regain control over his momentum and get back into the fight. Selkara was able to fling the ki blast away right as the fighter on the ground regained his footing and began launching himself straight towards Selkara. Selkara sidestepped his attack, landing a hard punch right into the guy's back, sending him flying far. The other fighter looked enraged, and started charging a large ki blast, aimed straight towards Selkara. Selkara began charging his own ki, concentrating on using it blast himself over to the combatant, as he knew he could not match the enemy in a battle of ki control. He concentrated his ki, gathering it all into one place. The enemy had just began to aim his ki blast toward Selkara, but Selkara released all of the ki he had been building up and blasted behind the enemy, forcing his remaining built up ki into launching a kick straight into his back. The enemy went flying for hundreds of feet, before finally crashing into a large mountain, sending cracks up and down the huge piece of rock. There was no sign of movement from either enemy.

Selkara turned to walk away, ready to celebrate his victory, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Now, now, it really isn't nice to go around killing my squad members, is it?" said the voice.

Selkara turned to face it, and saw a large man, equipped with a scouter and gold tinted battle armour, very different from the last enemies he had fought. He looked the man over from head to toe, and decided to check out his power level. _Wow. _Thought Selkara. _He has a power level of over 300,000!_Selkara decided that he would need to get away from this new enemy as soon as possible, as he had no hope of taking him on in a fight.

"Who are you?" inquired Selkara.

"My name is Parsei, and I am a Squad Captain in Kaizer's Recon Forces. Who are you?" replied the man.

"My name is Selkara, and those men destroyed my family!" stated Selkara.

"Oh, that is mighty unfortunate... I am sorry to say this, but, whatever your reason; you still killed two of my squad members, and I am going to have to kill you for it" said Parsei, although he didn't sound sorry about it at all.

After saying that, Persei seemed to move instantly to Selkara's side, and he had no time to defend himself! Persei struck Selkara straight in the chest, sending him flying down into the ground. Before Selkara could get back up, Persei was on him again, kicking him and sending him flying again. Selkara felt helpless against this speed. Before Selkara could fly too far, though, Persei was behind him, and sent a powerful punch into his back, sending him flying up high into the sky. Persei appeared behind him again, sending a large ki blast straight into his stomach. Selkara was blasted toward the ground, creating a large crater upon impact; he could not even move a single muscle after he made impact, sure that he was going to die. Persei appeared by his side.

"You're going to die anyway, so I'll just leave you here..." said Persei, flying off right after he was finished.

Selkara couldn't move any of his muscles. He thought he was going to die, lying there. He was so sure of his victory not two minutes ago, but everything had been crushed. He managed to look up and saw Kamitel flying towards him. Selkara felt so relieved; he wouldn't be dying in this desolate wasteland after all!

"Woah, kid, what happened to you?" asked Kamitel as he slipped a bean into Selkara's mouth, restoring Selkara's energy.

Selkara felt relieved to be able to move his arms and legs again. He stood up, and began explaining to his teacher what had happened to him. Kamitel began to look very worried.

"We need to give you more training, but you have to wait a few days before you can go back into the time chamber..." stated Kamitel.

"I feel a bit better now... I don't think I can ever compare to that guy, though. He had a power level of 300,000... What's mine?" asked Selkara.

"Wow! You've improved a lot since your last reading... You have a power level of 175,000!" said Kamitel, astonished.

"How is that possible? How could I have increased my power level so much in such a small amount of time?" asked Selkara.

Selkara remembered what his father had once told him: every time a Saiyan experiences a near-death moment, they become much stronger to cope with it. He figured that this must be what happened to him. He might stand a chance yet if he trained hard enough, and maybe even managed to upgrade himself to a whole new level.

"I need to go seek him out again; I'm the only one who can fight him!" assured Selkara.

"No, you cannot fight him yet! You need more training! Wait a day or two, train one more time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, then I am sure you will be able to best him," returned Kamitel "besides, you really need to work on your ki control, you need to be able to keep your opponents at a distance, yet still be able to attack!"

"That'll take forever to do, though!" complained Selkara.

"Well, you need to learn how to! You will need to use it, battles using ki become much more common as you fight stronger enemies; you will surely be made into your enemy's play thing if you don't know how to use it." said Kamitel.

"Alright, let's start training again." Sighed Selkara


	3. Chapter 2

Kamitel and Selkara had been training for nearly 2 weeks, focusing completely on Selkara's ki manipulation. His power level had nearly doubled, now being 230,000! Selkara was very excited about his fast-paced training, but Kamitel had warned him that he would still have to work a lot harder if he wished to defeat Kaizer's minions.

"The one who beat you was just a Recon Squad Captain, there are many who are much more powerful than him!" he warned.

"I know! But I think I'm ready to take him on now, I just need to find him!" responded Selkara.

"There is still one technique I need to show you, before you do," said Kamitel, "but you must promise me that you will not use it unless you absolutely have to!"

"What is it?" inquired Selkara.

Kamitel taught Selkara his ultimate attack, which Selkara promised to never use unless absolutely necessary. Selkara felt very confident after learning it, feeling like he could take on Persei with ease. After telling Kamitel that he would be back very soon, Selkara took off to find Persei and fight him.

Selkara found Persei using the tracking function on his scouter. Persei was easily the strongest person on the planet other than himself, so it was rather easy to follow him. Selkara could fly much faster now, after having gained more control over his ki; he formed a large aura of it around him and used it to shoot him forward like a large rocket. He only had to fly around for a few minutes until he found Persei, relaxing on the top of a large hill.

"Didn't I kill you?" he inquired.

"No, you really need to work on your aim!" mocked Selkara.

"Oh? Well, I'll just have to be sure to finish you off this time!" returned Persei.

Persei shot a large ki blast at Selkara, who swatted it away with his arms.

"My, you really have grown stronger!" chimed Persei.

Persei charged at Selkara, trying to land a kick straight into his stomach. Selkara sidestepped, jumped behind him and punched Persei in the centre of the back; but Persei jumped away before the punch hit its mark, and Selkara's attempt fruitless. Selkara jumped after Persei, aiming punches and kicks onto Persei, but he kept blocking.

"Not bad, kid! But, you're still not on my level!" screamed Persei.

Persei dodged a next strike and jumped behind Selkara, kicking him square in the back. Selkara went flying down into the ground, making a large impact crater. Selkara hatched a plan to catch him off guard, and lay motionless at the bottom of the crater. Persei floated down to gloat about what he believed was his victory. Right as Persei walked next to Selkara, though, Selkara swept his legs out from under him, kicked him in the chest and sent him flying into the air.

"Tendo Beam Cannon!" yelled Selkara; forming two large orbs of ki in both of his hands and slamming them together in front him. This created a large beam of ki to sprout from between his hands, shooting up towards Persei at incredible speeds.

Persei managed to block Selkara's ki blast at the last moment, but still went flying up through the air even faster. Persei managed to slow himself down, but Selkara was quickly flying closer to him. He had to do something fast. Persei fired a large ki beam down at Selkara, but Selkara simply dodged it and flew faster. Persei braced himself for an attack, with Selkara nearly right in front of him; but Selkara suddenly disappeared. Persei looked around, and suddenly felt a crushing blow on his shoulder; he had been above Persei! Persei flew down, slowing himself as he went down. He turned around in flight, looking for Selkara. Selkara jumped down towards him, jumping behind him and kicking him back up into the air, only to be slammed down again with a hard punch into the stomach, sending Persei barrelling towards the Earth. Persei shot down, with Selkara in pursuit. Right before hitting the ground, Persei flipped over and fired a large ball of ki into Selkara's undefended body. Selkara was hit by it, sending him flying up. Persei jumped up, landing punch after punch into Selkara's stomach, ending with a kick, sending him flying into a mountain. As soon as Selkara hit the mountain, Persei charged a ki beam, sending it towards Selkara's head. Selkara was unable to defend himself, being stuck in the rock, and decided that he needed to use the ability Kamitel had taught him.

"FULL POWER RELEASE!" screamed Selkara, with ki exploding from him and deflecting Persei's attack.

Persei was stunned; how did he do that? Before he could react to Selkara's ki-engulfed form, Selkara was on top of him; Persei had to use all of his skill and concentration just to avoid being hit. Selkara landed a large kick straight into Persei's stomach, and Persei was stunned for a second.

"Full Power Tendo Beam Cannon!" yelled Selkara, firing a huge beam of energy into Persei's huddled over form. The beam cannon hit, and Persei was engulfed by the beam. Had he been killed?

Persei emerged from the beam, his armour shredded and his body cut. He looked weakened. How could this child have grown so powerful in such a short amount of time? Persei clicked on his scouter, and read the reading. _385,000? How is that possible!? _He thought to himself.

"I'm gonna finish this right now!" taunted Selkara, beginning to power up.

Persei was frightened. How much destructive power could this child have? He had to get back to his commander and warn them of this boy; make them send reinforcements! Persei switched on his scouter's transmitter, transmitting a video back to his superiors.

"Let's go!" said Selkara, having finished powering up. "Full Power Tendo Beam Cannon x10!" he screamed, slamming his hands together and creating a massive energy wave, completely disintegrating Persei

Little did Selkara know: Persei had transmitted the video to his commanders, and more forces would be on the way soon.

Selkara flew back to Kamitel to celebrate his victory, feeling proud of himself for having avenged his family.


End file.
